The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaultheria procumbens, known as Gaultheria ‘Gaulsidh11’. ‘Gaulsidh11’ and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Gaulsidh11’.
‘Gaulsidh11’ originated from the open pollination of unnamed and unpatented seedlings of Gaultheria procumbens in the Inventor's greenhouse production bed in Mission, B.C., Canada. The exact parentage is therefore unknown. ‘Gaulsidh11’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2011 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristemac tissue under the direction of the Inventor in Mission, B.C., Canada in April of 2011. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.